<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angsty RinHaruWeen by knaps_docx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304576">Angsty RinHaruWeen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/pseuds/knaps_docx'>knaps_docx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Day Challenge, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Angst RinHaruWeen, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Halloween, Heavy Angst, M/M, There's so much to unpack here, angst angst angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/pseuds/knaps_docx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of RinxHaru drabbles created for the October Angst RinHaruWeen Challenge by @Sapphiresflame and @frillyfujoshiyami!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Abandoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each drabble is between 100 to 200 words and are tagged in the notes accordingly. All are fully allowed to be used as prompts if anyone would be interested in adding to them! Just don't forget to tag me/give me original credit. :)</p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wind tousled Rin’s hair as he made his way up the hill. How long had it been since the day he disappeared off the face of the earth? Since he saw his smiling face? Since he felt the warmth of his touch? Since he saw the proud smile on his face? Swallowing dryly, Rin approached his destination with a little more hesitation in his step. Biting back tears, he reached a shaking hand out, gently touching the gravestone before him. It was cold beneath his fingertips. Heart lurching, Rin dropped weakly to his knees, unable to hold back the torrent of emotions spilling over his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Dad. I miss you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Addiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**As the title suggests, could be potentially triggering!**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop. There was nothing in this world he wanted more. Begging and pleading with a life that felt detached from his current warpath, Rin wanted to be released from this hell, but the hits kept coming. A small reminder here, a seemingly benign comment there, everything he tried to avoid hunted him in the night until he could no longer see the light, until he could no longer feel the tunnel walls pressing in on him. It was wrong, he knew it needed to end, but when every day came to a close, it was his only reprieve from the gaping hole he was constantly weathering.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to read this in the mindset of Rin being addicted to water. XD (crazy lady alert)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It caught the corner of Rin’s eye as he happened to walk down the hallway. He didn’t mean to invade her privacy, he didn’t mean to stop and stare. But when he caught a glimpse of the porcelain doll he couldn’t remember Gou owning, he couldn’t turn away. Precariously sitting on her bed, its dark, hollow eyes seemingly following him as he crossed the doorway, and again, when he peered into her room. Something drew Rin towards its flawless features, and before he realized, his hand was reaching towards it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin froze, caught red-handed. Playing it off as nothing, Rin turned toward his sister, saying, “Your doll is creepy, Gou.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused, looking genuinely confused. “What doll?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zombies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Graphic Descriptions of Violence**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heart pumping, stomach lurching, Rin pushed forward, desperate to find a way to safety. They were everywhere, crawling out of the alleys, pouring out of the buildings. He couldn’t find a single route that wasn’t infested with them. Feeling the fatigue of running for so long, Rin charged forward, desperate to find freedom from the chaos of this new world. Dodging left, then right, he swung the only weapon he could find at the head of the closest brainless human. It sunk into its rotting flesh. Crying out in fear, he kicked the body away from him, taking off in a dead sprint to evade the remaining chasing after him. There had to be someone else. Anyone. He couldn’t be the last one left alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**18+**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fingers gripping his skin, Rin let out an exasperated breath. His body was hot. They both wanted more. Pressing his lips against Haru’s neck, he could feel the chaotic pulse flowing through Haru’s veins. Receiving a guttural whine in return, Rin dropped another kiss a little lower. Slow. Seductive. Breathing him in. Taking his time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You belong to me,” he whispered in Haru’s ear, kissing the small area below his ear. Grinding his hips against Haru’s, Rin felt another wave of desire roll across his skin casting goosebumps in its wake. Haru raised his pelvis to meet his, desperation mounting. “And I’m never letting you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Curses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ll put a curse on you,” someone called from a doorway as they walked down the crowded street filled with people of all ages trick-or-treating. Rin immediately laughed, gripping onto Haru’s hand a little tighter. Halloween was one of his favorite holidays, mostly for the costumes. There was no better way to express someone’s inner self than this form of cosplay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Haru . If you could put a curse on me, what would it be?” Rin asked, pushing the head of his costume back so it wouldn’t fall in his eyes. It immediately did, drawing out a disappointing sigh that turned the corners of his lips downward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru didn’t contemplate it for long before admitting, “I would curse you to eternal life in the sea that way my favorite two things would be in one place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I would curse you to eternal life in the sea so we could all be together,” Rin smiled, drawing Haru closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your curse is my demand,” the woman from the doorway said, suddenly appearing behind them. Whirling around, they watched as she raised a quivering hand as a maniacal laugh erupted from her lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hallucinations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**MCD**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The water spilled over his lips, pouring across his cracked skin and onto the sand below his feet. It tasted so good. He was so thirsty. Every cell in his dehydrated body was screaming for reprieve. The days had spanned into something uncountable, and with each passing of the merciless orb in the sky, Haru begged for forgiveness. Unsure of how long it’d been since he had anything to drink, Haru took another handful of water, bringing it to his lips with trembling hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink to your heart’s desire,” Rin whispered, brushing a chilling hand across his cheek. “You’ll be with me soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru didn’t hesitate. Cupping his hands once again, he dumped water into his mouth, his eyes closing to the wonderful feeling of something liquid pouring down his throat. When he opened them, the world was dark. Haru found the night sky above his head, the millions of stars welcoming him with open arms. He was alone, his body cold despite the lingering heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing dryly, the last ounce of breath escaped Haru’s lungs as he called out Rin’s name.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sapphie pushed me to continue this. The rest of the fic can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305308">here</a> if you dare. *suspenseful music*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He hated it. He wanted nothing to do with it anymore. Throwing his goggles into the surf, Rin let out an exasperated cry. Feeling helpless and alone, Australia was supposed to be his next big adventure. But month after agonizing month, Rin only felt like he was slipping down an eternal hole. His swimming wasn’t getting any better. In fact, he was certain it was getting worse. What would Haru think? Was he even waiting to swim with him again? As if the look on his face after their race when he accidentally ran into him over winter break wasn’t enough. No. Haru wouldn’t. Not when Rin was like this. Rin sucked in a quivering breath, his body trembling as he held back the flux of tears threatening to overflow, more determined than ever to never step food into a swimming pool again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dreams were over. He would never swim with Haru again. What was the point anymore?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Stalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**As the title suggests, could be potentially triggering!**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started as a pestering sensation, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. Unable to figure out where it was coming from or why it was there, Rin attempted to continue his walk down the street, failing to ignore the subtle changes in the air. It wasn’t the first time he’d noticed the unfamiliar feeling, but today it was strikingly different. Something he attributed to a hungered malignancy, the air was sharp with unusual anticipation. Wanting to run away from the sudden feeling of danger following his every move, Rin picked up his pace and pointedly chose a different route back to his apartment. His lungs strangled for air, he only hoped he could escape the weight of whoever it was following him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to play a game</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the eerie voice called through the speakers. Makoto squirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin turned toward Haru, eyeing him carefully. “Are you sure this is what you want to do for Halloween?” he asked, keeping his voice down so their other friends wouldn’t hear. They were mostly in the dark, waiting patiently for the Escape Room game to begin. What a funny way to spend the holiday, with three chickens and Haru, whose expression hadn’t changed since the moment they were led into the small room. Rin was hoping for some alone time with him that evening, but Nagisa decided to plan an Escape Room adventure for the five of them last minute, so Rin felt he couldn’t say no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru shrugged as Rin heard the countdown begin. One hour to escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Rin turned to the nearest object and reached for the potential clues. He felt something warm brush his hand. Turning a cautious eye to the source expecting Haru, he found Nagisa in a kabuki mask inches from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing a scream, the other four burst into a fit of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Make that four chickens and Haru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Countdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every moment counted from the second he landed. There were only a few more days until he had to say goodbye again. Rin was conscious of the ticking clock pestering him to be conscious of the time left, but it also allowed him to take advantage of his break, immediately jumping at the chance to take a small trip back to Tokyo. Overcoming the terminal at incredible speeds, Rin careened through the crowds, searching for the recognizable dark head of hair he knew was waiting for him. What he met was a sea of unfamiliar faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is he?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin attempted to find higher ground, even going as far as standing on a nearby decorative wall to boost him further into the air, just to be able to cut through the massive gathering in the concourse. Readjusting his bag over his shoulder, Rin’s steady gaze hovered over the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clock ticked on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you, Haru?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Amnesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The light was blinding as he came to, the world around him a blurry haze of strange, mechanical noises. Blinking away the dreamlike ambiance, Rin tried to pick himself up off the bed. His limbs felt heavy, groggy as if he’d been asleep for years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Rin. Take it easy,” he heard someone say next to him. A comforting hand pressed against his shoulder, easing his body back down against the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin’s racing heart slowed, but his head was throbbing. “What happened?” he asked, feeling the bandages below his fingertips, his eyes finding the only other person in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fell and hit your head pretty bad,” he replied, his striking blue eyes downcast in quiet distress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Looking around with a newly found sense of panic, Rin couldn’t find anyone else in the hospital room. Eyes returning to his visitor, he looked him up and down, analyzing his familiar features. The words felt awkward rolling off his tongue. “Who are you?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Body Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This wasn’t happening. Heart in his throat, Rin raced around Haru’s apartment, searching for clothes to put over his naked body. It had to be a bad dream. Pausing momentarily to stare at his reflection in the mirror, Rin’s - or should he say Haru’s - skin paled significantly. Wishing he had the time to stare a bit longer, Rin pulled shorts over his hips and a shirt over his head. He reached for the door with a shaking hand. Wrenching it open, he came face to face with himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yelling, the other Rin put a hand to his mouth, silencing his fearful cries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, it’s me,” Haru said with Rin’s lips, pushing him into his apartment, closing the door tightly behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening,” Rin frantically replied, his voice unrecognizable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. It’s all part of the plan.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes, at the end of the day, Haru still sought out the water. Thankful for the key coach Sasabe gave him so he could enter the Iwatobi Swim Club whenever he wanted, Haru crossed town in the dead of night, listening to the traffic, the hum of electrical wires, and the distant crashing of the waves. Sometimes it was just a little too much. Too much to end the season. Too much to agree to swim for Tokyo. Too much to say goodbye to Rin. Again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sandaled feet sliding across the tile, the world was significantly less loud inside the building. His footsteps echoed, his breathing harsh despite the lack of exercise, a leaky faucet dripped slow but repetitive. Stripping down to his swimming suit, Haru dove into the water, letting the chaos of the world above disappear into nothing. Haru closed his eyes and listened to the silence the water brought him, melting his stress away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world was always changing. Each year never failed to bring something new, a new friendship, a new challenge, a new obstacle, a new training regimine, and new complications. Most days, Rin couldn’t keep his head on straight, worried mostly about letting parts of his life slip away into nothing when he was too focused on progressing others. How much could he push the relationships, how far could he push himself, what obstacles could he overcome this time, or which ones would officially sink him? There were too many unknowns, and with the constant movement of the world, Rin couldn’t help but feel like he’d buckled in for the ride of his life. Zero control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when that moment came, and Rin stood on the starting blocks ready to take on the next challenge, one thing never changed. Haru’s eyes found his, swirling under the fluorescent lights, ready to take on the world. It was all Rin ever needed to feel grounded and in control again. Flashing him a smile, he turned to the water finding the same consistencies, relieved to know some things never change.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Animal Form</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Y-You’re a mermaid?” Rin asked, his voice shaking with doubt even though he could clearly see the long blue tail that was taking the place of Haru’s two legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Half-fish man,” Haru corrected, swimming in a giant loop. His scales reflected in the aquarium lights, shimmering like a thousand crystals in the sun. Rin’s mouth dropped open. Not once had he ever seen anything like him before. He thought they were mythical creatures found in fairy tales, not at the local aquarium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you always been like this?” Rin asked, completely mesmerized by the sight of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru placed a hand on the glass separating them, eyeing Rin with a curious glimmer in his ocean blue eyes. Rin couldn’t help but place his hand directly across from Haru’s. He could almost feel the electricity coursing through the gap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to be like me too?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Masks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Familiar faces hiding behind masks swirling into an endless parade of chuckles and bad choices greeted Rin as he entered the building. People of all different heights danced around him, throwing unknown objects into the air. It was the one night they could be whoever they wanted to be. Music filled his ears as he navigated around the room. It was almost too much stimuli bombarding his senses as he searched for one person in particular. Bright colors, flashing lights, the pounding of the bass, Rin grabbed a drink just to tone it down. Feeling the mixture burn down his throat, he turned toward the crowd, searching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking out the distinguished features of Nagisa, Makoto, Sousuke, and even Ai, Rin kept his eyes peeled with a bit more scrutiny. However, after a few minutes and the music slowly morphed into a new song, Rin still couldn’t find him. Stomach dropping in disappointment, Rin couldn't help but wonder, was Haru even at the party?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Fortune Telling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The psychic hummed, running her raggedly pointed nail across the smooth surface of Rin’s palm. He eyed her carefully, mindful of the near hundreds of candles flickering in the silence around him. Every second he sat there, the more he regretted his decision. Feeling desperate and alone, this place happened to appear on his morning run. It caught him at his weakest. Despite his instincts telling him to continue on, Rin stopped and entered regardless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your strengths are incredible. Keep mind of your body’s limits as you progress further,” she said ambiguously, digging her nail deep into his skin. Rin tried not to flinch. “Oh?” She sounded surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyeing her carefully, Rin attempted to swallow the lump in the back of his throat. He wanted to ask so badly, the words danced on the tip of his tongue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Did Haru have feelings for him too?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s someone important to you, but they’re not around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin’s pulse ticked higher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clicking her tongue with each shake of her head, she said, “What a shame.” The decorative beads she was wearing clanged together creating a dire ambiance. “Your soulmate waits for no one.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was nothing left to give. Drained and empty from the day’s work, Rin collapsed on his couch as he let out a low whine. Every muscle in his body ached with a newly found appreciation for Mikhail’s ability to mold him into the best swimmer he could possibly become. It made him feel like his second move to Australia was really going to be worth his efforts. However, it did have its drawbacks. Rin was too tired to make himself food, too tired to even move. With heavy eyelids, Rin caught sight of his phone lying on the coffee table in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart lurched. He wanted to call Haru, to talk to him about his first day back in the water, to tell him he missed him, that he could still feel him lingering in the water as he pushed himself to a higher level. But he was so exhausted. Metally and physically drained. Eyes closing to the Australian sunset igniting his room in hues of orange, Rin sighed. Maybe tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When it first happened, Rin couldn’t see him at all. His heart ached with the loss he could never fully comprehend. Rin was just a little too young to understand the full extent of his mother’s failing explanations and his sister’s unpresidented, constant sobbing. Miyako tried her best to be there for everyone, but Rin couldn’t grasp just how much she lost that day too, not until he was much older.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was twelve, Rin saw him for the first time. The shadow of a figure crossing the mirror behind him. Thinking it was some illusion, Rin wiped the steam off the glass, but he had already disappeared. Gone but never forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he turned eighteen, he was nearly a constant presence in Rin’s life. Everywhere Rin went, he followed too. Without saying much, Rin was, at first, just glad to be able to see him again. As he grew older and the days drew longer, the mystery of something much larger at work began unraveling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in danger, my child,” </span>
  <span>Toraichi would tell him. “Don’t go to the water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But how could he stay away when it called to him?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Accidents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Graphic Descriptions of Gore/Blood**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Rin?!” Haru cried out in panic, his voice cracking instantly. “Rin?!” He could feel the warm liquid running across his skin. Dazed and confused, Haru tried to pull his limbs free but found he couldn’t move. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rin?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he called out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coughing from the sharp escape of breath, Haru felt something thick exit his windpipe. Dark red liquid had splattered the pavement in front of him. For a moment, all he did was stare. It drew in and out of focus, alarming Haru further. What even happened? Where was Rin? Why couldn’t he move?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rin!” he called again, tears forming in his eyes. Why was he so thirsty?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t hear anything but a steady ringing in his ears. The world around him threatened to disappear into the darkness. Squeezing his eyes closed, Haru called out again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>RIN?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was never any certainty going forward. So many things were left unsaid, and even more, left disregarded. The years haven’t been easy, the challenges Rin faced were less so, but he couldn’t leave these feelings bottled inside. Not anymore. He was tired of waiting on the sidelines, watching Haru grow into someone he cherished and loved. He was tired of feeling the empty pit in his stomach grow and worsen into something unmanageable. Rin wanted things to change. He was ready for things to change. Wholly aware that Haru could avoid him for the rest of his life because of this, Rin attempted to swallow the lump in the back of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Haru!” Rin called, jogging to his side, throwing his arm over his shoulder as he always did. With his heart constricting into an undefined form, Rin sucked in a calming breath. “Can we talk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The unknown was a terrifying thing, but was easily resolved if he found the courage to ask.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fingers touching the reflective glass, Rin eyed his features, the strength behind his muscles, the definitive lines of his jawbone. He looked great if he was being honest, dressed in a clean-lined suit and tie. It wasn’t too often when he paused to marvel over how much he’d grown in the last several years, but each time he did, he always felt it was someone else reflected back at him. Life hadn’t been what Rin anticipated it to be, and quite honestly, it had a bad habit of throwing him for loops when he least expected it. Still, he was happy with his growth. It was in these moments, however, he wished his father was there to tell him how proud he was and how much he loved him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There really wasn’t anyone else he wanted walking him down the aisle that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go?” Gou’s soft voice called from across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Rin sucked in a tentative breath and left his strangled reflection behind as he joined her with a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Voices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A shiver ran up his spine as he heard the strangled voice carry through the wind. Turning around, he felt the chill of the evening air burn against his exposed skin. “Did you hear that?” Rin asked, his voice catching in the back of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru didn’t even grace him with a reply, continuing on their current path without Rin as they made their way into the middle of the cemetery to meet with their other friends. Go figure Nagisa wanted to set up base here for the night, adamant about catching a ghost in the spirit of Halloween.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear I heard-” Rin began again, hearing the ghostly voice calling out his name in the darkness. Bolting, he caught up with Haru, clenching onto his arm. “I heard it again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Haru chimed. “It’s probably Nagisa trying to freak you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if it’s not,” Rin begged, eyes circling around them, feeling the odd sense of unfamiliar eyes watching their every move.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Fangs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Vat do you think of my teeth?” Rin asked in slurred English, purposely showing off his fangs he bought for his new Halloween costume. He insisted on going as Dracula. Haru didn’t really care, but he felt like he needed to match since they were attending together. Self-consciously pulling at one of his bat wings, Haru shook his head. It was no use. He could never get them to sit squarely on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru didn’t reply immediately, trying to translate what it was Rin was trying to tell him. His English wasn’t great to begin with, but the added flair made it ten times worse. After a few moments, Haru gripped onto Rin’s hands, guiding him closer. Their lips met, and he couldn’t lie, it felt a little strange because of the insert in Rin’s mouth. Still, his tongue danced against the small gap between Rin’s lips until he could run it along the smooth edge between the faux canines. Haru drew away slowly, eyeing Rin carefully. “I like the pointy ones better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin’s eyes went wide. Ripping the fake teeth out of his mouth, Haru watched Rin discard them into the bathroom sink before wrapping his arms around Haru’s body. Their lips met again as they fell against the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better. Much better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Witches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They crossed the threshold into what smelled like a dirty locker room. Resisting the urge to curl his nose from the foul odor, he turned toward Haru and pleaded for them to go back. He shook his head adamantly, determined the witch doctor would help. Wheeling him forward carefully, Rin watched Haru’s eyes scan the room for the owner of the apothecary. They wouldn’t even be here if Haru would’ve given up. The treatments weren’t working. They said there was no hope left, and yet, Haru refused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A younger woman stepped out from behind a strange looking shrubbery. Her long hair wisped behind her. A strong smile curled her dark painted lips. She seemed happy to see them, harboring an expectant look in her fierce eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. About time you’ve decided to seek my help. I’ve been waiting ten long years for this moment. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Matsuoka Rin. Please, come in. We have much to discuss.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Appearances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I look ridiculous,” Rin sighed, turning his body around in the mirror so he could see his ass, which was clearly squeezed into far too tight of clothing. “I cannot believe we were talked into going to another one of Kisumi’s sexy halloween parties this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just forget about it,” Haru muttered from the bathroom. “It’s not like you didn’t want to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True, but it still didn’t make the idea any less irksome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing under his breath, Rin turned around, facing the mirror head on, drinking in the sight of his body shoved into a skin tight dress. Regretting his decision to go, Rin deflated at the sight of Haru rounding the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should’ve just gone in our swimming suits this year like Seijuro did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the fun in that?” Haru asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave Rin a double take, eyeing him from head to toe. “Did you remember to go to the bathroom this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air in Rin’s lungs fueling his reply faltered, cutting short. Shit.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone was interested in seeing what happened last year, please click <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502264">here</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This place creeps me out,” Rin hissed, gripping onto Haru’s hand for dear life as they maneuvered their way through the haunted house. Each step added to the omnipresent anxiety. Rin fully expected something to jump out at them, but he couldn’t determine when, and that fear was crippling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not real, Rin,” Haru reminded him astutely. Rin could almost feel his eyes rolling in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clicking his tongue in protest, something collapsed from the ceiling, dangling in front of them. Jumping back, Rin let out a guttural sound he didn’t even know he was capable of making. Haru, on the other hand, didn’t even flinch. And if that didn’t just piss Rin off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you even afraid of anything?” he snapped, pushing the dangling skeleton out of his face, admittedly a little too forcefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Losing you,” Haru replied quietly, guiding him around the next corner.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Body shaking, Rin attempted to move his rooted feet from the floor. His pulse was faint, rapidly coursing through his veins as the icy feeling continued to spread. He needed to go. He needed to run. It felt like he’d hit a brick wall and was cornered like a caged animal with no way out. It was strange, really, standing in the doorway of Haru’s bedroom feeling trapped for the first time in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally this was a space that brought him considerable joy, happy to see the small details of Haru’s personality coming to light. But this...this was crossing the line. Eyes unavoidably focused on the largest piece of furniture, Rin stared in horror as his own sister leaned in to kiss Haru. Rin was going to be sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as their lips touched, Rin’s eyes flew open. His body was drenched in a cold sweat, but he was back in his own room again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Haru’s soft voice called through the dark. A hand found its way across Rin’s abdomen, pulling him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he managed feeling his heart rate start to slow, releasing a strangled breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only a nightmare.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**MCD**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything hurt. Not like the end of a hard day’s work, or sprinting to catch the bus. This was entirely different. This pain left her feeling empty and cold, like the world’s light had been extinguished completely. Her hope and joy had all but disappeared, just as they had. Unsteady frame shaking uncontrollably, Gou reached a quivering hand and gripped the crook of her mother’s elbow with surprising force. In return, her mother placed a comforting hand over hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Life wasn’t fair, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, Gou attempted to listen to the funeral service. However, she found it was nearly impossible. The words drowned in the silent cries of those around her. Their lives were too short. Just as her father had been snatched by the ocean’s cruel grip far too soon, the water had somehow taken her own brother and his best friend too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squeezing her mother’s arm tight, Gou lowered her head and closed her eyes, begging for a miracle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t leave me and mom like this, Rin. Please come back to us. Both you and Haru.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Free!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The race was over. Panting and wheezing, Rin turned toward Haru. His blue eyes were on the board searching for the results of their race as if he didn’t know who won. It hardly mattered anyway. Heart pumping, Rin leaned forward, determined to make it known. There was nothing left holding him back. The competition was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing onto Haru’s arm over the lane divider, Rin pulled him close. Normally, this time would be allotted to post-race hugging and congratulating, but not this time. Closing his eyes and tilting his head, Rin pressed his lips against Haru’s. He could feel the world stop. Haru’s body relaxed instantly, happy to receive what Rin was giving. Cupping his free hand around Haru’s neck, Rin pushed in a little deeper, a little sweeter, a little more passionately before breaking apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Haru,” he said through the roaring crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Rin,” Haru replied, drawing him into a tight hug with warm cheeks and a bright smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All of these can also be found on my <a href="https://twitter.com/home">Twitter</a>. Happy Halloween!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>